movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie (Columbia Pictures film 2020)
From the creators of The Emoji Movie and Spiderman into Spiderverse Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer:'' ''The Movie is an upcoming 2020 American adult computer-animated comedy-romance-musical film, based on the Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer book. The film will be made by Sony Pictures Animation, and released by Columbia Pictures. The film will be released on December 12, 2020. Same Name By Goodtimes Entertainment 1998 film Plot Cast * Justin Timberlake as Rudolph * Jacob Tremblay as Young Rudolph * Amanda Seyfried as Zoey * Brooklyn Prince as Young Zoey * Dan Castellaneta as Santa Claus * Julie Andrews as Mrs. Claus * Josh Gad as Slyly the Arctic fox * Bill Hader as Leonard the polar bear * Florence Kasumba as Stormella * Albert Brookes as Dancer * Neve Campbell, and Scott McNelie as Zoey's parents of Zoey's Mother, and Zoey's Father * Joshua Rush as Young Arrow * Jodi Benson as Aurora * Lori Alan as Arrow's Mother * Taylor Swift as Glitter * Amy Adams as Schoolroom Doe * Frank Welker as Stormella's pet Arctic wolves * Kath Soucie as Sparkle * Paul Dobson as Dasher * Terry Klassen as Dancer * David Kaye as Cupid * Colin Murdock as Comet * Tyler Thompson as Schoolroom Buck * Garry Chalk as Blitzen * Emma Stone as Mitzi * Dakota Fanning as Mrs. Prancer * Jason Derulo as Boone * David L Lander as Doggle * Alec Willows as Prancer * Stanley Tucci as Ridley * Lee Tockar as Vixen * Jack McBrayer as Milo * Tom Kenny as Arrow * Chrstopher Gray as Donner * John Oliver as Elf Referee Addtional Voices * Nicky Jones, Tara Strong, Nancy Cartwright and Kathleen Barr as Four Blind Young Kaiju of Baby Anguirus, Baby Varan, Baby Baragon, Baby Barugon ** Donovan Patton as Rutt the Sivatherium ** Bill Fagerbakke as Tuke the Sivatherium *** Bob Bergen as Cliff the Oryx *** Timothy Spall as Roc the Oryx *** Idina Menzel as Clarice, Zoey's best friend and Cliff and Roc's wife *** Carlos Alazraqui as Indominus Rex *** Jack Angel as Jack the Afrovenator Species In Film * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer Category:Films directed by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller Category:Films produced by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller